Bar Harbor mouse strain (129 ReJ (dy/dy) with muscular dystrophy had lower brain acetylcholine content and turnover rate than their phenotypically normal littermates while levels and turnover of norepinephrine and dopamine were unaffected. These studies suggest a dysfunction within the cholinergic systems. Approaches to investigate possible dysfunctions in specific brain nuclei are being developed.